1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge pins and bushings for screen doors and the like, and more particularly to an improved plastic hinge pin and bushing which is easily assembled with automated procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the large scale manufacture of screen doors and the like, it is common to use automated equipment in various assembly operations. Of particular interest is the hinge for aluminum frame doors. A popular design utilizes an extruded hinge leaf having a flat portion which will be screwed or riveted to the door frame and an elongated tubular barrel portion through which a hinge pin will be inserted. To provide a long wearing, low friction hinge, a nylon bushing is inserted in each end of the barrel portion of the hinge leaf. A pair of short hinge leaves is attached to the door jamb, and each jamb leaf has a nylon bushing mating with the frame hinge leaf bushing inserted therein. Thereafter, when the frame is hung on the jamb, an aluminum pin is inserted through both jamb leaves and the hinge leaf through the nylon bushings. As will be understood, the aluminum pin provides rigidity to the hinge assembly and the nylon bushings provide a low friction bearing.
It will be noted that several operations are necessary in assembling this prior art arrangement. Four bushings have to be inserted and a hinge pin must be installed with means for securing the hinge pin in place.
It is desirable to reduce the number of operations in such an assembly, to reduce the number of separate parts in stock, and to therefore reduce the time and cost of assembly.